


A quick study

by thegirl20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having two wives is hard, especially when they can't agree on decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quick study

**Author's Note:**

> Written aaaaaages ago based on a prompt from [grdnofevrythng](http://grdnofevrythng.livejournal.com).

“It is a classic design.”   
  
“It looks like it should be squirted on a hot-dog.”  
  
Will Schuester put his head in his hands. The argument had been going on for over an hour. When he, Terri and Emma had agreed to formalise their relationship and move in together, he hadn’t really considered the ramifications. Agreeing on appropriate décor for the living-room was proving to be something of a challenge.  
  
He looked over at the two bickering women and, not for the first time, marvelled at the fact they had all found themselves in this position in the first place.   
  
“Terri, the look you’ve chosen is overly modern and will go out of style quickly,” Emma was saying, polishing the glassware Terri was passing her as she emptied the dishwasher. “I just think we should go for something more traditional.”  
  
“Yours looks like the waiting room at a funeral home, only more depressing,” Terri retorted, she turned and threw her hands up. “Will, are you going to express an opinion on this at all?”  
  
He froze. This was never good.  
  
“Yes, Will, your input would be valuable at this point,” Emma agreed, staring at him.  
  
He looked between them. Terri was standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing dangerously. Emma was taking off her rubber gloves, smiling at him encouragingly. Both of these things both terrified and aroused him. He jumped up from his seat at the table.  
  
“I’m gonna go and get swatches and samples of both, then we’ll make a decision from there, OK?”  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer. He pulled on his jacket and dropped a kiss on Terri’s lips to cut off her protest, stopping to do the same to Emma before practically sprinting out of the door.  
  
The two women stood in silence for a moment.  
  
“Still sucks at making a decision,” Terri said, closing the dishwasher.  
  
“He just doesn’t like to take sides,” Emma said. “Which is understandable after what you did to him that time he agreed with me that Audrey Hepburn was a better actress than Marilyn Monroe.”  
  
“That was an accident,” Terri said, flushing slightly.  
  
“You accidentally rammed your elbow into his solar plexus?” Emma asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Twice?”  
  
Terri tried to suppress a smirk. She glanced at Emma out of the side of her eye.  
  
“I was thinking…he’s gonna be gone for hours. You know he can’t walk by that store with the musty old sheet music without going in,” Terri said, turning to face Emma.  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow.  
  
“And I suppose you have a suggestion as to how we could pass the time?” she asked, the slight red tinge on her cheeks belying her disinterested tone.  
  
“Oh, I might have one or two ideas…” Terri said, taking the rubber gloves out of Emma’s hand and laying them on the counter.  
  
“Another craft project?” Emma enquired lightly, feeling her body react as Terri stepped closer.  
  
“That’s not quite what I had in mind,” Terri said, her voice low.  
  
She reached out and ran her hands down Emma’s sides, feeling the muscles tense in response. When her hands reached Emma’s hips, she grabbed them roughly and pulled her in. Emma gasped as their bodies came into contact, her hands coming to grip Terri’s shoulders. Terri’s hands slid around Emma’s waist and ended up flat on Emma’s back, holding her tightly. Terri dipped her head forward, her nose brushing Emma’s.  
  
“Why, Mrs Schuester, are you trying to seduce me?” Emma whispered.  
  
“I don’t have to try, honey,” Terri replied, her breath hot on Emma’s lips. “You know you’ll be begging for it before long.”  
  
Emma was the one to close the distance, pressing a gentle kiss to Terri’s mouth. Terri immediately captured Emma’s lips in a kiss that was anything but gentle. Terri had quickly discovered that, while Emma gave off the appearance of a shy, naïve girl, she was a deeply sensual woman. Will tended to treat Emma like she might break in his hands. Terri liked to push her to breaking point and bring her back again.  
  
She surged forward, forcing Emma to take a couple of steps back until she was pressed against the counter. Terri’s hand snaked down Emma’s back and grasped the back of her thigh, lifting, urging her up.  
  
Hands on her shoulders pushed her away and she reluctantly broke the kiss, panting, Emma was shaking her head, but her hands were soft on Terri’s face, a thumb stroking her cheek.  
  
“Not where the food is prepared,” Emma whispered.  
  
Terri rolled her eyes, but complied with the request. She started walking backwards, holding Emma’s hand and pulling her along. Emma’s smile grew as they reached the bedroom. Terri tugged hard on her arm and their bodies collided again, this time there was more urgency to their movements.   
  
Terri made light work of Emma’s blouse, shoving it off her shoulders and moving onto her skirt, which was pooled around their feet in no time at all. Emma tugged Terri’s shirt over her head and threw it to the side, her hands moving to Terri’s belt buckle, fumbling slightly when both of Terri’s hands cupped her ass. Emma tutted and kissed Terri hard on the mouth as she finally got the belt undone and pushed her pants down her legs...halfway down. Then she nudged Terri backwards, grinning when Terri realised she was having to hobble because of the restriction of her pants bunched around her legs.  
  
“No...wait...I need to get these o-“  
  
Emma pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on after her, helping Terri to scoot up the bed so that she rested against the pillows with Emma hovering over her.  
  
“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” Emma asked, her fingers skimming the edge of Terri’s bra.  
  
“Well, I would hope you had some idea by now,” Terri retorted, only the slight tremor in her voice indicating that she was off-kilter. “We’ve done it often enough.”  
  
Emma smiled and leaned down to rub her nose against Terri’s, settling her weight fully on top of her.  
  
“No, I mean that you planned to bring me in here, reduce me to a state of orgasmic bliss, then persuade me to agree with your design for the living room,” Emma explained patiently.  
  
Terri’s mouth dropped open.  
  
“That’s...not...I wasn’t...” she began, but Emma cut her off with a gentle kiss, that ended in a not so gentle nip at Terri’s bottom lip.  
  
“Yes, you were,” Emma asserted, kissing her way up Terri’s jaw. “I know it works on Will, and apparently has for sixteen years or so, but I’m not quite that easy.”  
  
Terri was about to respond but closed her mouth abruptly as she felt Emma’s hands encircle her wrists and bring them up above her head, pushing them down onto the pillow. She looked up into Emma’s eyes and sucked in a breath at the intensity and arousal she saw shining there. Her body arched up involuntarily and Emma’s smile became predatory.  
  
“What do you want me to do to you, Terri?” she asked, shifting slightly to create friction between their bodies.  
  
“Kiss me,” Terri whispered, lifting her head only to have Emma pull away.  
  
“Uh uh uh,” Emma scolded. “Kiss me, what?”  
  
“Kiss me  _now_!” Terri growled, struggling slightly.  
  
Emma dipped her head but lifted it again a breath before Terri’s lips touched hers.  
  
“Kiss. Me. What?” she repeated, insinuating her thigh between Terri’s. It was a tight fit because of the pants still tangled around Terri’s legs. She flexed her muscle and Terri moaned deep in her throat, her head pressing back into the pillows, her hair spilling over Emma’s hands which were still pinning her wrists.  
  
When Terri’s eyes opened this time, Emma could see the need burning in them and she pressed a little harder with her thigh, eliciting a strangled whine.  
  
“Kiss me, what, Terri?” Emma asked again, softly.  
  
“Emma... _please_...just kiss me,” Terri whispered.  
  
And Emma did. She brought their lips together hard. Terri whimpered into her mouth as they tussled for dominance. Emma drew the kiss to an end, sucking Terri’s lower lip into her mouth before releasing it.  
  
“Now what do you want me to do to you?” Emma asked, panting slightly.  
  
“I...I...need...” Terri stuttered, pressing up into Emma as best she could.  
  
“What do you need?” Emma asked, dropping kisses on various parts of Terri’s face.  
  
“I need... _God_...touch me..please touch me.” Terri pleaded, canting her hips up as best she could.  
  
Emma smiled. She pushed Terri’s wrists up until her hands were gripping the spokes of the headboard.  
  
“Hold on, OK?” Emma said, waiting for Terri’s nod of confirmation before letting go of her wrists.  
  
Emma trailed her hands down Terri’s arms, causing her to shiver. One hand went to Terri’s face, tipping her chin up for a kiss. The other carried on and cupped a breast, rubbing a thumb over the erect nipple through pink satin. Terri’s entire body jerked, bringing her into closer contact with Emma’s thigh, resulting in a low keening sound reverberating in her chest. Emma smiled against Terri’s cheek and started to kiss a slow path down her neck, over her chest, then her belly.  
  
She looked up at Terri who was watching her progress with growing impatience and discomfort. Emma pressed a final kiss to the tiny bow at the top of Terri’s panties before getting up on her knees and finally pulling Terri’s pants all the way off and throwing them aside. She did the same with her underwear, which she noted was damp with arousal.  
  
Terri’s breath was coming in short anticipatory gasps as Emma dragged a pillow down and urged Terri’s hips up so she could slip it underneath her lower back. Emma dragged the very tips of her fingers from Terri’s big toe, up the length of a toned leg until her hand was gliding through slick heat and Terri was muttering something unintelligible.   
  
Emma withdrew her hand and brought her fingers up to her mouth, tasting them.  
  
“Jesus  _Christ_...” Terri whimpered.  
  
Emma lay down on her stomach and lifted Terri’s left leg, placing it on her shoulder, and without further preamble she leaned in and pressed a kiss against Terri’s enflamed flesh. Then another, and another and before long she was lapping at Terri with abandon.   
  
Emma had initially been reluctant to try this particular activity, thinking it to be particularly messy and unhygienic. But one night, laying next to Terri while Will went down on her and watching her face contort in a way she’d never seen it do before, she’d decided she wanted to try it. And she’d discovered that she had quite a talent for it.  
  
A talent which was currently drawing a torrent of nonsensical babbling from Terri’s lips. She knew Terri was close so she ran her tongue roughly over her clit and then lifted her head.. Terri propped herself up on her elbows and looked around blindly before meeting Emma’s eyes, panting and confused.  
  
“Wha...why...don’t stop!” she practically shouted.  
  
“Well...I’m just so distracted...I keep thinking about the living room and what we’re going to do if we can’t decide on a scheme we both like...it’s a concern,” Emma said, looking at Terri earnestly.  
  
Realisation dawned on Terri’s face and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
“You are an evil bitch,” she said, still panting.  
  
“I learned from the best,” Emma said with a wink.  
  
“Fine, we’ll go with your design,” Terri ground out.  
  
Emma’s face lit up in a smile.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I promise...now get back down there!” Terri said, lying back against the pillows.  
  
“Gladly,” Emma said, setting about finishing off her task with fresh zeal and it wasn’t long before Terri was screaming her name and reaching out for her.  
  
Emma crawled back up Terri’s body and kissed her thoroughly before pulling a cover over them and letting Terri curl into her, her face cushioned on Emma’s chest. Emma ran her fingers through Terri’s hair and smiled at the ceiling.  
  
“Don’t think of pulling that stunt again... or there will be consequences,” Terri said, suppressing a yawn.  
  
A shiver went through Emma’s body at the threat, but before she could ask for details of the consequences the bedroom door opened to reveal Will.  
  
“Hey guys, I just put the...oh...I see you’re busy,” he said, leaning against the doorframe and taking in the view.  
  
“We were just celebrating making a decision on the decor,” Emma explained. “We’ll be going with my preferred option.”  
  
Will arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Really?” he asked, glancing at Terri. “Ter, you agreed to that?”  
  
“Yes,” Terri huffed. “Under extreme duress, I might add.”  
  
“Wow! Well, I have to say that was easier than I thought,” Will said, obviously relieved. “You want me to go back to the store and pick up the stuff?”  
  
Terri pushed herself into a seated position.  
  
“No, I want you to take your clothes off and get over here,” she said, turning to look over her shoulder at a reclining Emma. “You and I are gonna show Emma that it’s not a good idea to fuck with me.”  
  
Will was already out of his pants and was working on his shirt.  
  
“Wh...what does that mean?” Emma asked, already feeling her body react to Terri’s penetrating stare.  
  
Terri smiled and turned, draping her body over Emma’s as the bed dipped, indicating that Will had joined them.  
  
“You said you learned from the best, right? Well this is the Advanced Placement class,” Terri said, leaning down to kiss the tip of Emma’s nose. “Try to keep up.”


End file.
